Floating docks formed from a buoyant core with a concrete shell are known. Concrete is a favoured material for floating docks because of its strength and durability compared to other materials such as wood. The concrete is typically reinforced with steel reinforcement bars (rebar) to improve its strength. A problem with rebar is that it can corrode due to contact with sea water that gradually infiltrates through the concrete shell. Rebar corrosion can lead to concrete failure. To prevent corrosion, concrete must typically be provided in a layer at least three inches thick between the rebar and the outer surface of the floating dock. However, providing a thick layer of concrete, which raises material costs. A thick layer of concrete also adds significant weight to the floating dock, which must be compensated for in order to maintain buoyancy by making the floating dock larger. While one solution to the problem of corrosion is to use stainless steel rebar or epoxy-coated rebar such alternatives are costly. There is a need for a lightweight yet strong concrete floating dock that reduces material costs while providing strength and durability.